Patapon: Negative Patapons
"Earthend was reached. The Patapons start dancing. Our heroes find a mirror, and it sucks in the Chaka and Don drums. The ChakaDon tribe is formed. It is already terrible as it is, if it weren't for our heroes getting sucked in too." ''-'' Game description Patapon: Negative Patapons is another game in the Patapon series with new enemies. Start The first part follows Hatapon who tells a soldier what happened with the magic mirror. March three times with PataPata until you reach the mirror. Sucked in You'll be sucked in and the leader of the ChakaDon tribe, Dead Eye, will threaten you and give you a warning. Over 234 Tatedons appear and attack you, technically impossible to beat, and you are forced to retreat. A cut-scene occurs and Dead Eye appears once again, protecting the ChakaDon lands, demanding to know what you are. "Get out! This is OUR domain! What are you--?" *interrupted by a Tatedon* "Oh... so YOU'RE the Patapons? Okay, I'll kill you all!" This time, you need to use the Pon Pata song. The Tatedons will be taken by surprise, and your army automatically battles them. *Note that mission is free and if you managed to destroy the 234 Tatedons, you'l be rewarded with Demon equipment.* Zigotons You'll come along in a Zigoton fort. Gong and the Zigotons will be present to tell you about the place. "The mirror brought us inside. Those Negatives of you called the 'ChakaDons' have imprisoned us here. You need to break Dead Eye's eye to free us all!" - Gong to your army Once you've skipped, you can see a black and white place known as ChakaTolis (Parallel version of Patapolis) and a Tatedon with an imprisoned Zigoton. If you defeat the Tatedon and free Makoton, he will give you a weird diamond which allows you to destroy any ChakaDon buildings. After reaching the end, Tatedons appear along with a general named, "Bade the Sword Bearer". The General will use highly damaging black energy waves to attack, so take caution. Once you deal enough damage, the general retreats. Karmens Reaching the other side, you'll see Ormen Karmen and the rest of the tribe. However, they will be all undead. A troop of Tatedons wil come and attack you, which have a Demon Sword drop. This weapon will be useful in future missions. The End The ending will allow you to re-visit the mirror. Befriending the ChakaDons is futile, however they will not attack you, so be at ease. When the game is fully completed, you can switch between being a Patapon or ChakaDon at free will. Meden missing?! There's an extra mission where Meden is captured by Akumapons in the desert. You can now be a ChakaDon. Once Meden is freed, you can see a cutscene of the ChakaDon fighting the Akumapons. Characters -Patapons -Hatapon -Meden -Heroes -Zigotons -Karmens Enemies -ChakaDon -Akumapon -Bonedeth (secret mission) Trivia -When the Tatedons arrive, you can just stand there and they won't do anything. -If you destroy only 233 Tatedons, you'll get Giant Equipments. -The ChakaDons seem to hate the Karmens and the Akumapons. -Once you've played the ChakaDon, you can return to Patapon anytime. Category:Patapon Fan Fiction Games Category:Patapon: Negative Patapons